


What's Done is Done

by pxlnareff



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Death, M/M, Smoking, Songfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxlnareff/pseuds/pxlnareff
Summary: This is a short ass Song fic that I issue my formal apologies for.





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Noserings & Shoestrings also I'm fucking sorry

Ruffled hair, a loose shoestring

He'd nearly tripped, laughing, eyes bright and full of mirth and hair shaken in the wind. That was when he'd first met Mercutio.

Covered arms and a nosering

"Aren't you warm? You're sweating."  
Mercutio tugged at his sleeves, eyes once glittering now glazed. His piercing looked scuffed.  
He's just misguided I think.

He goes out til the lights come up.

5 am before he returned. Covered in glitter and damp with spilt drink and the heat of a well done dance.  
"Where have you been, Cutio?! I was gonna call the police."  
A bitter laugh and he went straight to bed.  
He doesn't care for the day. 

 

He doesn't know what he's worth.

He wakes up in tears and Benvolio is in his doorway with wide and red rimmed eyes, telling him he'd screamed the whole night. He chokes back a sob and says 'Go back to bed.'

And he's self confessed and a little obsessed. 

"If I could forget I would."

He gets money from his parents to try and impress.

Cigarettes on the balcony and makeup to hide his scars and the circles beneath his eyes.  
I guess that's adolescence at it's best.

He's never put to the test but he's still distressed.

Nights spent awake with a knife in hand and deceitfully loud music blaring. And he keeps a bottle inside his fist. He pours it down to the beat.

I guess that's adolescence at it's best.

He says live fast and die young. Forget the past and move on. What's done is done. 

He lets out a hiss into Benvolio's shirt and that same bitter scathing laugh. 

And he says live fast. 

He never stayed still.

Die young.

17.

Forget the past and move on. 

"I'm sorry. Tell Valentine the same, and thank you."

You only live once. 

And with a cough and a groan and a twitch his eyes went milky and his body limp. Tears and blood mix too well for any man's pleasure. He'd only lived once but with the life of a thousand. 

"You'll be home by dawn. Or at least... at least you might."


End file.
